


Robotricity

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Electricity, M/M, The Hole In Nick's Throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SS and Nick decide to try out a new hole. Hey, this might even make up for him being a synth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robotricity

Klaus and Nick were chilling out in their Sanctuary home. They chose a house far away from the others so that they could have a little time to themselves after dealing with people for so long. Klaus was at the sewing machine, customizing his new shirt.

“Hey, Nick, what do you think about this patch on my shirt?”

Nick looked at the chest pocket of the camouflage BDU top and saw a stylizied SS.

“Doll, I don't think you should have that on your shirt.”

“Why not? And don't go calling me doll!”

“Your last name is Barbie! How can I resist?”

“The people of the wastes don't even know its old meaning. For me, it means Sole Survivor because I'm a fucking war hero!”

Klaus tossed the shirt on the dresser and joined Nick on the couch. He turned over to stare into that beautiful, wrinkly synthetic skin when he noticed something a little odd about his neck. There was this giant hole where some of his skin was missing. Klaus had not noticed it before, but now he couldn't look away. He had to fiddle the hole.

“Nick, uh, can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“That hole!”

“What hole!?”

“Your neck, dammit!”

“What about it, toots?”

“Can I, like, touch it?”

“The hole?”

“Well, not just the hole. I'd kinda like to touch the wires and skeleton and stuff.”

“Why would you wanna do that?”

“Don't kink shame me, yo.”

“Just curious. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I'd kinda like to know how it feels on my end. I may have had this body for a long time, but I still don't know everything about it.”

“I'll just touch it real quick, nothing major.”

“Go right ahead, doll.”

Klaus lifted his hand from his leg and slowly moved it to the neck hole. For a second he thought of the holes that used to appear in the throats of smokers. How did that even happen? Anyways, he continued to move his hand closer and closer. He gripped the synth skin and rubbed a finger around the perineter. Nick did not react because his silly synth nerves were burned in that area. Klaus then wrapped his hand around the metal bar that is Nick's spine. There was a loud BANG as electricity jolted from Nick to Klaus and Klaus burst into a million electrified pieces.


End file.
